Effective operation and maintenance of a craft, such as an aircraft or a watercraft, involves properly configuring and orienting components of the craft. Trim tabs are often used to adjust and/or stabilize an orientation of a component of a craft. For example, trim tabs are often used on helicopters and other rotocraft that use one or more rotor blades coupled to a rotor to provide lift and thrust. In such instances, a trim tab is attached to a trailing edge of one or more of the rotor blades to assist in aligning tracking paths or planes of rotation of the individual rotor blades with each other so that all of the rotor blades are in track.
Configuring and adjusting a trim tab involves measuring an angle or inclination of the trim tab relative to, for example, the trailing edge of the corresponding rotor blade. Crafts on which the trim tabs are implemented benefit from accurate and precise measurement of the angle of the trim tab. The more accurately and precisely the angle of the trim tab is measured, the better the corresponding rotor blades can be aligned. Moreover, operators measuring the trim tab angle benefit from more convenient measurement processes and/or devices.